Memories in Ivalice
by D3NN1S
Summary: A story about a wandering Clan and their adventures in Ivalice, and the people who still are happy in there even after Marche changes it back. Some humor, drama, and romance, a bit of everything.
1. Snowflakes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own the title of Final Fantasy: Tactics Advanced, Square Enix does, I do own my personal game Cartridge for Gameboy Advanced. I do own these characters, and I ask you not to use or take from my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Fantasy: Tactics Advanced,

Memories in Ivalice.

Chapter 1: Snowflakes

"Clan Botaku: A wandering clan, serving and aiding others, members include, Dennis as the ninja leader, Pablo, the second in command, a ninja/paladin, Lana, a Vierra, sniper/assassin, Sharon, as Lana's twin sister also shares the same jobs, Selm, a Nu-Mou white mage and alchemist, Nabvok, another Nu-Mou, this one is a beast-master, Cherie, a hunter, and the last two members are support members, Leonard the Bangaa Dragon Knight/Gladiator, and a Moogle named Lyn, whose jobs are animist and thief." A young Vierra female, dressed in white soft clothing said, she stood upon a rocky hill and told her clan.

"Good, ve vill give Clan Botaku a nice surprise." Chuckled a darkly cloaked figure, he then stuck his hand up, and seemed to give a signal, the members around him started to scurry about. An ambush was Clan Ozmonk's specialty.

Dennis walked along stiffly, his black hair slightly bouncing, almost matching his black ninja clothing, his eyes were focused on the areas in front, he could not help but look at the hills around them in this canyon, Lutia pass was always a safe visit, but something troubled him today. Dennis stopped walking, and scuffs heard behind him disappeared as well.

"W-what's wrong?" Lyn asked, slightly trembling, a cool breeze rushed through the canyon, chilling them, but the cold was not the only factor which made them tremble.

Dennis closed his eyes, and tried to listen, he faintly heard scratching and shuffling around. '_Someone's hiding…´_ He thought to himself, then he announced to the others.

"Get into battle formation, we're under attack." He opened his eyes, but narrowed them.

They were shocked to hear this, but quickly moved and faced in all directions. Then as if expected, an arrow flew out, and nearly struck Sharon, but she dodged it with ease. The perpetrator showed her face, a female archer stepped out from behind a rock. She stuck her nose up, and rested her bow on her hips.

"Chh, looks like our leader sent us to fight nobodies." The girl scoffed as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Cherie yelled out, her voice echoed through the canyon walls, her face was glowing red, she shook her head and her hair spun around like a whip.

"Cherie, relax, she is a weakling; we have no time to concern ourselves with her." Dennis spoke coldly, his eyes still squinting as he gazed forward.

"Oh yes! She is definitely a weakling, as wise as always Dennis!" Cherie cheered and soon another arrow from up the ledges flew down and struck her in the arm. She winced, as pain surged through her, then when it seemed to be over another rush of pain agonized her.

"Cherie-"Dennis started to speak but she interrupted him.

"No, I'm fine, nrgh, but, if I…don't make it, I just want you to know-"

"You're not gonna die, deary." Selm walked up to her to cast a spell, soon a bright white light surrounded her and her wound was gone, but she still felt sick.

Seeing the pain on her face Selm was about to cast another spell but a meteorite landed and struck them both, Selm and Cherie were flung apart. Dust was in the air, blowing around in the wind.

Dennis turned back and yelled out for his clan members. '_Darn! The meteorite must have come from a Faerie spell, that means this clan is using magic as well, grr, where are the judges?_' He thought, and was about to run back to support his team members but was stopped by three dark figures who seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Ello Dennis, I haft heard much of you, and am intrigued by your conquests." The one standing in the middle spoke, he seemed to be the tallest, and must have been the leader.

Meanwhile the members of Clan Botaku scurried about, searching for one another. Selm quickly found Cherie, whose face was pale and sweating.

"Cherie!"

"Selm? Is that you? Oh I feel sick, I think I might di-" Cherie began, her voice barely mumbling.

"Don't be foolish girl! You've merely been poisoned. You can stop your dramatics!" Selm cried out, and walked up to her; she put her hands on Cherie's arm, and a warm light radiated.

Cherie shook her head and gazed up. "Thank you Selm, I have to go find Dennis!" And thus she ran.

"Good luck deary." Selm smiled. She then turned and hurried through the dust and debris and saw a short boy with a knife in his hands, his body was purple and his skin was tattered.

"Dear god!" She cried.

Pablo was facing the boy, dressed in his white linen clothing and silky blue vest.

He made the symbol of a cross on the ground, and then took his mighty Excalibur and brought it down on the zombie child who cried and fell; the holy blade was too much for it.

Selm walked over to Pablo, but was stopped midway; there was a katana at her neck, from an assassin who snuck behind her.

"Selm!" Pablo saw her and nearly choked.

However Lyn was nearby and she ran up to call forth the power of a sleep, both Selm and the Assassin succumbed to slumber.

Pablo took this chance to slash at the assassin; it was flung backwards and fell just as the zombie boy.

Lana and Sharon ran up the hill together; they intended to find out who the mystery shooter was. Leonard stood at the bottom, absorbing the blows of each arrow, though they had little effect to his diamond armor.

Lana spotted the shooter, a sniper. Sharon used her ability, conceal, to hide; dust sprang up from the rocks and dirt below and veiled her black clothing, and sandy skin. Sharon was completely camouflaged.

Lana decided to call out to the sniper. "Hey you! The moron who misses every shot! Why don't you try fighting me?"

The sniper turned around, it saw Lana, dressed in black like her sister. This sniper was disguised in white clothing; so that her pale face could not be seen by anyone.

The sniper charged towards Lana, madly firing arrow after arrow, most of which Lana evaded, the ones that struck caused her to fall. When the sniper was close enough, Sharon decided it was time to strike. She leapt out of hiding and slashed at the sniper with her knife, the sniper took several steps to the side near the edge of the ledge.

The sniper now aimed towards Sharon, but Lana rapidly shot her arrows, they struck and the sniper fell onto her feet.

Sharon and Lana clapped each other's hand, and then Lana kicked the sniper, her hat flew off revealing her hideous pale green fur, there were black circles around her eyes, and drool was dripping from her lip.

Both of the sisters were disgusted, and decided that a zombie was not to be spared, so they both kicked her off the cliff.

The Zombie sniper moaned, as she fell, she cried out inaudibly but managed to croak out, "Thank you" before her body struck the ground.

Lana and climbed off the cliff, and reunited with Leonard who apparently knocked out the Archer girl from before. They then met up with Selm, Pablo, and Nabvok.

While his team was fighting Dennis had his own battle. "Hmph! And who might you be?" Dennis asked with a bitter tongue.

"My name iz Vladimeer Von Vankwished, I am a vampire, az you cahn see, vell I greatly dislike my current cohndition, and vould appreciate it if you vere kind enough to help me." Vladimeer said.

"And how might I help you?" Dennis asked, although still on guard.

"Simple, I need a body, a human form, vich I can use to sustain my soul, and not just any body; I need von that iz in "good condition" shall ve say." Vladimeer explained.

"And I suppose you want my body…" Dennis narrowed his eyes.

"Precisely, an' I vould prefer you hand it vithout a tiff."

"Not likely, and don't even try to threaten my team, because by now I expect they have already stopped yours. Besides why not use one of those assassins next to you?" Dennis sneered.

"Ah, you are very confident vith your clan, however, I doubt even zey could survive, this iz von reason vy."

He put his hand up in the air as a signal; both assassins quickly sped to Dennis, surrounding him.

After closer examination, these two Vierra assassins were not normal, they were sickly pale, a green color tinted their fur, they staggered and rocked instead of standing still, and they drooled, also their faces were expressionless, almost mindless.

"Vonce I put down my hand, zey vill attack. And if you strike von, ze other vill get you, and vice versa." Vladimeer smiled.

But Dennis smiled also, as he took out two swords from the sheaths on his back; he quickly spun and stuck his swords out, slashing both of the Vierra, they crumpled and rolled to the side, however, Vladimeer was flying at him, his sickly purple skin was frost bitten by the cold canyon of Lutia. Vladimeer lifted his hand and screamed out.

"Ahahahahaha, you fool; zey vere mere distractions!" He laughed at his seemingly successful attack, but an arrow soared through the air and pierced him. The arrow was in the shape of a cross. Vladimeer's body disintegrated to dust, as the cold howling wind carried it away.

"Dennis! Oh I missed you so much, we were separated for AGES!" Cherie yelled as she ran up to him and tackled him with a hug.

'_That was strange, well I guess I owe Cherie something, burial was a handy skill._' Dennis chuckled as he and Cherie started to make their way back to his friends.

As soon as everyone was together again, they headed onto Cyril. Before leaving the canyon of Lutia, Pablo looked up and saw snowflakes descending from the heavens.

"Wow isn't it beautiful, Dennis?" Cherie asked him, although he sighed and kept quiet.

"I'm just glad…"

"…That we got back..."

"…Before the snow…"

"…Started to fall." Both Sharon and Lana said, ignoring the snow.

As the Clan left Lutia, the pure white snow became darker and darker, as it fell.

Author's Comments: Hi everyone, if you wanna read an original story head over to and check out the author "Den Den" and my story Shikari the Forbidden Land.


	2. Cyril Central City

**Chapter Two: Cyril Central City**

It was not long before Clan Botaku reached the desert town of Cyril. Of course most of the towns were desert-like because after all _Ivalice_ is a desert country. The town was as dry and scorching hot as any desert, it was over 90 Degrees, Fahrenheit. The buildings were made with a special brown plaster, heated and hardened by the hot sun some buildings were close to the higher elevations of land, so they almost connected, making the roof an easy place to access. There were urns and giant pots around, and small palms grew, the ground was cobbled, and the places left untouched by people were filled with sand and small desert grass.

The members of Clan Botaku walked into the city, they were accustomed to the desert air, and their bodies were cooled by water from the Ulei River the night earlier. It was a busy city, merchants called out towards buyers, and the people around were walking about, due to their own businesses, until a voice called out.

"Hey! Clan Botaku! Think you can just walk into our sss-city without our consssent?" A Bangaa warrior stood up on a small hill.

"Yea, and what are you going to do about it?" Dennis countered.

"You will meet the wrath of my clan! Clan Shalo!" As he said the last few words, five more members appeared. At this moment, quiet filled the once-bustling city. Everyone was now starting to leave or close up, an engagement was starting.

In the sky a white glow descended, and a man in a silver suit arrived, he was seated on an armored Chocobo, a large flightless bird. He blew a whistle and signaled to both clans.

"Six members for battle." The judge said to Dennis, who decided to pull out Selm, Lyn, Leonard,

Sharon and Lana wasted no time; they quickly rushed forward, positioning themselves for a proper attack. They waited near a cobbled staircase.

Cherie was the second quickest, after the twins moved she rushed past Lyn and stared at a Moogle animist.

"Ello dearie, I suppose we'll be fighting, now." The purple Moogle said cheerfully.

"Bonjour and au revoir!" Cherie cried as she shot an arrow from her _Max's Oathbow._ The arrow flew quickly from her fingers and landed on its target, the Moogle groaned, as the pain flowed through her body.

"Hah! Well now ducky, I'll have you know that your efforts are futile." She mocked.

Seeing as how everyone was currently distracted, Dennis ran towards a wall and clung to it; hiding would aid his attacks, and there he waited.

Pablo joined Sharon and Lana; he stood next to them on guard and ready to defend.

A Bangaa White monk jumped down from the upper levels. He went directly for his closet prey-Sharon. Using his monk technique-whirlwind-the Bangaa spun and his claws slashed Sharon, she winced as they hit. Lana leapt in, using her deadliest assassination technique, she struck the Monk in a pressure point, but only missed as he moved to the side.

Sharon saw her sister miss, and used this misfortune to her advantage, as the monk dodged her sister's "Last Breath" skill; she ran to his other side and attempted the same skill, this time with devastating effects, she struck him near the neck, and instantly he fell.

At that moment, a (Nu-Mou) white mage and (Bangaa) defender went to higher grounds, so that they might have the advantage.

Cherie saw this and was about to shoot them but the Moogle girl struck her with a Demon Bell, the vibrations sent by the bell shook Cherie, but the damage was minimal. She retaliated by moving in back of the Moogle girl and shot her with another arrow, this time the girl fell.

The leader of Clan Shalo, Michael, ran down the stairs to aid his Moogle clan member.

"Brish!" He cried out as she fell, Dennis saw this and quickly dashed to his side. With both swords, he swung at the Bangaa, an instant kill.

"Heh, and you think you can beat me?" Dennis smirked.

Pablo moved higher up as well, spotting the Nu-Mou and Bangaa, although he did not travel far, before the Nu-Mou moved on top of a building, and so he called back to Lana.

"White mage Nu-Mou! Over there!" He pointed. She saw the White Mage, and rushed towards the building, she used her Marduk bow and shot the Nu-Mou, the arrow did not knock her out but managed to injure her, her white robe was stained with blood.

Cherie saw what had occurred, and joined in, she concentrated on her target and shot her arrow, with great force the Nu-Mou was knocked back, and knocked out.

"Sharon up there!" Dennis called out.

There was only one target left, the defender, Dennis rushed up the stairs, and Sharon did the same on the other set of stairs. Pablo followed Sharon.

Lana, due to some powerful shoes, leapt up onto the small building where the Bangaa stood her rabbit ears were flopping, as she landed with a thud, and shot the defender without any hesitation. The attack was weak due to his bronze armor.

"Foolssss! You ssshal never get me!" He yelled at Lana, and tried to run at her.

Sharon saw his attempt and ran behind the defender, striking him on the pressure points in his neck with her Last Breath skill; he fell forward, and was out cold.

"Haha! We did it!" Pablo cheered.

"Was very simple." Dennis remarked.

"Are these guys okay?" Lyn asked, she was the youngest and least experienced.

"Don't worry, we're not in the Jagds, they'll be fine, just bruised up for a while." Selm joked to her.

The Judge declared the engagement over and victors, Clan Botaku, he left the same way he came, disappearing in a bright white light.

"So anyone hungry?" Dennis asked.

"Sure!" They all replied.

"So where are we off to?

"Howabout the pub?"

"That sounds great!"

"I agree!"

"That is…"

"…A good idea!"

"Let's go!"

And so they were off to dine at the very first place the clan came together. Cyril's pub. The day was coming to an end, as the sun was starting to set, heat from an unforgiving sun was dying; it gave way to the cold air of the night.

Clan Botaku finally reached the pub, where they were warmly greeted by the Pubmaster, and served a nice cold drink and a warm meal. After the nice dinner, the clan relaxed in the guest-area, lit with a fireplace, they all sat on comfy cushions, reading books or news, and discussed different matters with other clans.

Dennis walked up to the Pubmaster, his brown wooden desk was freshly polished, and all the mission lists and rumors were out. He was also an old man, with a white beard and moustache, his face though kind was aged and wrinkled. His nose stuck out like a carrot on a snowman, and he wore an Arabian hat.

"Hello there young soul, how might I help you tonight?" The Pubmaster smiled, as black haired boy walked up.

"Well I was wondering, do you have any missions?"

"I'm sorry; all my missions are being completed by the other clans, why don't you check back in the morning?" The man frowned, as he scrolled through his list with old and frail hands.

"Alright well thank you, and good night sir." Dennis left, and departed to the guest room.

"Any luck?" Pablo asked, and Dennis merely shook his head.

"Oh well, what's our fee for staying by the way?" Nabvok asked, as he scratched his dark black fur.

"50 Gillssss a perssson per day." Leonard replied, and shuddered.

"Well we have a TON of gills that's for sure, and Dennis don't worry, I'm sure we'll get a mission tommorow." Cherie tried to comfort everyone.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Selm asked Leonard..

"Nothing I feels ssstrange though… He muttered.

"We should get some rest, I'll see if they have another mission tomorrow." Dennis sighed and walked towards his bed, they all agreed and slept in their beds, it had been an exhausting day. And tomorrow will be no different.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you didn't mind the battle scene, this was my first fanfiction story, and at FF:TA which is sorta hard because of the turn systems. Hehe I did my best ;;. 

Cherie and Dennis XD


End file.
